Security devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and reduce the cost of such devices. Some security devices are currently provided to be attached to individual products or objects in order to deter or prevent theft of such products or objects. In some cases, the security devices include tags or other such components that can be detected by gate devices at the exit of a retail establishment. These gate devices may be sometimes referred to as towers or pedestals. When the security device passes through or proximate to the gates, an alarm or other notification locally at the product and/or at the gates may be triggered. Additionally, a key may be provided at the point of sale terminal so that the security device can be removed when the corresponding products or objects are purchased.
In order to avoid detection at these security gates, and enable removal of products from the store without purchase, some individuals may attempt to remove, tamper with, or destroy the security devices. Thus, the manner by which the security device is attached to the product can be an important consideration. If the security device is easily removable, or can be removed without triggering an alarm function, the security device can be rendered ineffective.
Many products such as, for example, electronic equipment, software and otherwise small and easily pilfered objects, may be to small or oddly shaped to easily permit the attachment of a security device. Accordingly, the security devices for these products may instead be attached to the packaging in which the products are sold. Moreover, in some cases, the products may be placed in larger boxes that are made difficult to open so that the products cannot be removed from the boxes. To make the boxes difficult to open, they may be strapped with belts or straps made of a plastic material. The straps may be clamped around the boxes or other packaging to securely enclose the packaging. The straps generally form a continuous loop of material around the packaging and are welded or fixed with closure sleeves. In many cases, at least two such straps may be wrapped around the packaging such that they cross on opposing sides of the packaging, and each of the straps may extend in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of extension of the other. However, in other cases, one strap or straps extending parallel to each other may also be employed.
Given that access to the product may require opening of the package, a thief may typically need to initially remove the straps. Based on the tension provided for the straps, cutting of the straps is normally the only option for removal. If the straps were conductive, perhaps an electronic sensor could directly detect cutting of the straps. However, the straps are typically made of plastic (i.e., non-conducting material) in order to keep their cost down and availability up. As such, detection of the removal of the straps may become more difficult.